La prestance Potter Malfoy au réveillon Weasley
by Iroko
Summary: Après le matin de noël en famille, les Potter-Malfoy vont réveillonner chez les Weasley.


Titre : La prestance Potter-Malfoy au réveillon Weasley

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Après le matin de noël en famille, les Potter-Malfoy vont réveillonner chez les Weasley.

**La prestance Potter-Malfoy au réveillon Weasley**

Après une matinée agitée à profiter de leurs cadeaux de noël, la petite famille s'apprêtait à se rendre chez les Weasley pour le déjeuner. Draco, déjà habillé avant l'ouverture des cadeaux, essayait de redonner un aspect plus présentable à leur salon. Ce qui consistait principalement à enchaîner les accio en espérant récupérer tous les petits bouts de papier cadeau éparpillés par sa petite famille. Pendant ce temps-là Harry et James se préparaient. Draco espérait qu'ils soient un minimum présentable bien qu'il savait se faire des illusions. Se rendre présentable pour aller chez les Weasley n'avait aucun sens pour Harry, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du mariage de l'un d'entre eux. Les deux pulls made in Molly Weasley qui le rejoignirent devant la cheminée lui donnèrent raison. Draco ne se lança pas dans des négociations vestimentaires qui s'étaient toujours soldées par un échec et s'apprêta à prendre la poudre de cheminette.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Draco essaya son regard le plus innocent mais le pull que brandit Harry le transforma en regard suppliant. Chaque année Draco espérait ne pas en trouver dans ses cadeaux de noël et chaque année la magie refusait de l'exaucer. Avec la quantité innombrable d'enfants et de petits-enfant que Madame Weasley avait, comment et surtout **pourquoi** trouvait-elle le temps de faire aussi des pulls pour les conjoints ?

- Où est passé ta politesse Malfoy amour ?

Draco laissa échapper un grognement peu élégant au ton affectueusement amusé. Sachant qu'il finirait par céder, Draco attrapa le pull et retourna se changer dans sa chambre. Sa tenue actuelle avait beau ne pas respirer le luxe, elle restait trop élégante pour ne pas jurer avec le pull. C'est donc dans une tenue plus décontractée qu'il partie cette année encore se mêler à la famille adoptive de son mari.

L'arrivée chez les Weasley lui fit le même effet que le noël précédent. Comment autant de personnes peuvent tenir dans un aussi petit espace ? En épousant Harry il était vraiment entré dans un monde opposé au sien. Et si il rallait encore de temps en temps sur le manque de classe qu'on y trouvait, il avait vite fini par reconnaître – en son for intérieur – que la chaleur humaine qui y régnait réchauffait bien mieux le cœur que les richesses et les jeux de pouvoir qu'affectionnaient les sang-purs au prix d'un maintien guindé. Quand il voiyait tous ces petits visages joyeux de retrouver leurs cousins qui s'agitent autour de lui en riant, il se sentait incapable de leur imposer la tenue froide et précieuse d'une réception Malfoy. James est le seul qui n'y coupait pas, héritier oblige, mais Draco refusait qu'il aille à plus que celle du nouvel an. Pour les autres il irait s'il le voudrait, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avant quelques années. Ces salons ne sont pas amusants pour les enfants, à moins qu'ils n'aient un goût précoce pour les jeux de pouvoir.

Les retrouvailles joyeuses – et assourdissantes – furent interrompues par l'appel à passer à table. Chacun trouva à s'asseoir dans un grand chambardement. Un peu trop serrés les uns contre les autres au goût de Draco mais on ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose avec le manque de place. Que feraient-ils le jour où Ginevra aura trouvé sorcier à son bras et se lancera elle aussi dans la production familiale, il se le demandait. En attendant il participait sans trop de fausse mauvaise volonté aux discussions des adultes et essayait de ne pas se tromper dans les noms des enfants qui l'apostrophaient sans manière. C'était quand même très bruyant. Bruyant mais chaleureux et même s'il ne voulait en aucun cas l'avouer, Draco appréciait beaucoup cette réunion de famille à la Weasley. Enfin, du moment que ça n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans l'année. Et qu'Harry ne lui demande pas d'agrandir la famille. Chaque année passée où James grandissait le rassurait mais n'apaisait pas entièrement son inquiétude. Les petits-enfants Weasley étaient plutôt sympathiques dans l'ensemble malgré leur agitation, mais il ne supporterait **jamais** un tel bazar chez lui ! Ça c'était certain. Mais il n'était pas certain de l'emporter si Harry voulait **vraiment** d'autres enfants. Donc il priait en silence. Et essayait de repousser au fin fond de son esprit l'image de plusieurs mini-Harry et mini-Draco le regardant avec amour et adoration assis au pied du sapin de noël.

FIN

JOYEUX NOËL


End file.
